


A Different Kind Of Self Love

by Dantrash1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2014!Dan, 2014!Phil, 2018!dan, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding, Choking, Daddy Kink, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Power Bottom Dan Howell, Praise Kink, bondage?, dancest - Freeform, freaky clone action, top!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantrash1/pseuds/Dantrash1
Summary: Dan is struggling with self hatred when a version of himself from the future shows up to teach him how to love himself.Yep yet another Dancest fic the Phandom needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the latest sims video with the cloning machine and from headcannons I saw on iihappydaysii tumblr (if you haven't read his fics what are you waiting for!?!?!?) 
> 
> This is 2014 Dan and 2018 Dan. 
> 
> Heavy Smut, slight warning for bondage.
> 
> I pray to god Dan never reads this. 
> 
> I need help. 
> 
> Please review if you liked it so I know I'm not alone in going to Hell for this.

Dan stares glumly into the tired eyes of his own reflection. Mulan's 'Reflection' plays in his head as he pokes his pale skin forlornly. The self hate bubbles in his heart, threatening to break out and poison his blood stream. 

Phil had told him over and over again that he loved Dan but it was never enough. Dan could never seem to see himself the way that Phil did. He began to resent Phil for his positive body image and chirpy personality. 

As Dan straightened his hair every morning he knew with a sinking feeling that this was more than his Depression talking. It was a deep seated self hatred that had been growing in him for years. 

Closing his eyes to block out the grim image of his reflection, Dan prayed to a God he didn't believe in that he would one day actually like the sight of his reflection. 

His eyes snap open when there is a loud knock on his door. Phil is visiting his family up north and wasn't due back till tomorrow. It wouldn't be the Postman either as it is late afternoon. Grabbing a toothbrush for protection, he makes his way to his front door. 

He opens the door and the toothbrush clatters to the floor as he takes in the person that stands there. The person is tall in stature and is wearing black, ripped jeans and a black and white stripped top. Their hair has waves of luscious brown which compliments their golden, brown eyes which sparkle in the dim light of the hallway. Dimples grace his flawless skin as he shoots Dan a devastating grin. 

Dan has never seen anyone as beautiful and yet instantly recognised this poised stranger as himself. 

'Do you recognise me Dan?' His doppleganger asks, his voice caressing his ear like melted caramel. Dan nods heart beating wildly in his chest. 

'How is this possible?' Dan asks, voice timid. 

'I just woke up outside your door with a text on my phone telling me to go talk to you.' The other Dan replies, taking a step into the flat, causing Dan to back away hastily. 

'You look like how I remember I looked in 2014 am I right?' The other Dan asks, his smile growing bigger as Dan began to blush. 

'Yes, what year are you from?' Dan replies not meeting the other Dan's eyes. 

'2018! It's a great year.' Dan responds, his eyes glinting and his smile fond. 

'Can you tell me why it's a great year?' Dan asks, shoulders sagging with disbelief that he would ever look that good.   
   
'I don't think the space time continuum would handle that but I can tell you that it will be worth the wait.' Other Dan said, stepping closer to Dan and shutting the door. 

Dan steps back in a hurry, almost tripping over his feet. 

'Are you happy with what your future looks like?' The other Dan asks, voice deep and smooth. 

'Yes. I can't believe it's real.' Dan replies, eyes raking over the other Dan's form slowly. 

'I think I know why I'm here. 2014 was the last year I hated myself. Now I know why.' The other Dan said, stepping directly in front of Dan and tipping Dan's chip up towards him. 

Dan gulps as he is forced to stare into his future selfs eyes, molten iris almost swallowed by the diluted pupil. 

'Tell me if you want to stop.' Other Dan whispers as he cautiously closes the gap between them with a soft kiss. 

Dan froze, arms hanging limply at his sides as he let himself be kissed. Future Dan pulls back and smiles at the lack of resistance. 

'I knew you want me. I am you after all.' Other Dan says, his smile wide as he backs Dan against the wall and kisses him deeply. 

Dan moans, his mind an incoherent jumble as he reaches up to wrap his arms around his older counterpart. 

The other Dan smiles into the kiss and then kisses his way down to Dan's neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. 

'We both know how sensitive we are here.' Older Dan said, punctuating every word with a nip and a lick. Older Dan suddenly pulls back, eyes wide and lips red from kissing. 

‘I’m starting to remember this happening in my past!’ Older Dan exclaims, scrunching his eyes as if to see the memories more clearly. He wrenches his eyes open and shoots Dan a flirty smirk. 

‘If I remember correctly, we both enjoyed it very much when I did this.’ other Dan adds before leaning down and sucking a hickey into Dan’s neck. Dan groans and writhes under his own, future ministrations. His dick gets hard at the thought that he will have proof the following day of this crazy occurrence. 

Pulling back with hooded eyes, the confident Dan surveyes his handiwork and caresses the new mark with his thumb. 

‘I think it’s time I see my old bedroom.’ Older Dan whispers into Dan’s ear, causing goosebumps to erupt over Dan’s arms. 

Dan finds himself being dragged down his hallway by himself, his pulse threatening to race threw his sweaty skin. Before Dan could get his bearings, he is being pushed onto his bed by a stronger version of himself, causing his cock to harden even more at the other Dan’s strength. 

Older Dan bites and sucks his earlobe, causing Dan to scrabble for purchase on his future self’s broad shoulders. Dan is broken out of his pleasure fuelled trance by a metallic clicking noise. He looks up to see that his left hand is handcuffed to his headboard, the other Dan smiling broadly at the confusion on Dan’s face. 

‘I’m sorry my dear but seeing as I am you, I know that you always said that your instinct when faced with a clone would be to fuck and kill it and I would very much like to stay alive after the fucking is over.’ Daniel explained. 

Dan tried to swing his right fist at Daniel but was quickly restrained by one of his ties. 

‘What would stop you killing me then?’ Dan asks, fear cutting through his lustful haze. 

‘I will be tempted too I will admit but if I did that then I would cease to exist.’ Daniel pointed out, stroking Dan’s wrist before making sure the restraints are tight enough without causing too much pain. 

‘Now I’m guessing I’ve been sent here to make you realise how sexy and beautiful you are. The way your Phil and my Phil have always seen you.’ Daniel said, sweeping Dan’s carefully straitened fringe to the side. 

‘So you’ve been sent here to pity fuck me? Or just as some weird version of masturbation?’ Dan spat back, straining against the handcuffs to inch a bit closer to Daniel. 

Daniel gives his younger self an eskimo kiss before answering that ‘No pity, just think of this as some soul searching with a bit more pleasure than is normally involved.’ 

‘I have no true idea why I am here either kiddo, but I do know that it would be a waste to not have some fun with myself. Especially a version as cute as you are.’ Daniel purrs, his hand skating lightly over the evident bulge in Dan’s skinny jeans. 

Dan hisses, trying to manoeuvre out of the way but failing. 

‘Why must you resist me so?’ Daniel asks, staring into the depths of Dan’s soul with an intensity that makes Dan’s cock twitch. 

‘Do you really hate yourself this much?’ He adds, his eyes softening. 

‘This isn’t exactly a normal situation. I have a complicated relationship with myself, you remember what that felt like don’t you?’ Dan inquires, meeting Daniel’s gaze properly for the first time all evening. 

‘Of course I remember, that’s why I want to help you. I wouldn’t be who I am today if it wasn’t for your self loathing. Doesn’t mean you should suffer more then you have to.’ Daniel says his voice quiet and soft, the voice that he would only use when the camera was off. 

‘I hope I turn into you. You are so much better than me.’ Dan says, a few tears spilling down his flushed cheeks. Daniel kisses away the tears on his younger self and wipes away the residue with his thumb. 

‘That is definitely not true. You will turn into me but if you were less than me , then would I do this?’ Daniel asks before claiming Dan’s mouth and deepening the kiss, sucking on Dan’s tongue, causing the younger to buck into him. Daniel’s experienced fingers quickly unbutton Dan’s moth shirt, caressing every new patch skin as it was revealed. 

‘You drive all the fan girls mad you know.’ Daniel breaths into the tense air. 

‘Who can blame them. Just cause you have bad thoughts about yourself does not make it true.’ Daniel bites his lip and looks at the debauched Dan under him. 

‘I can see what Phil saw in us when we were younger.’ He pulls the moth shirt off Dan completely and lightly runs the pads of his fingers over the younger’s pert nipples. 

‘We. Are. Hot.’ Daniel says lowly, kissing lower and lower down Dan’s chest with each word. 

‘Please.’ Dan begs, not even knowing what he was asking for. 

‘You are so responsive, Phil always liked that about us when we were younger.’ Dan says huskily, undoing Dan’s useless belt and slowly pulling the skinny jeans off teasingly. 

Dan whines, struggling futilely against the restraints wishing he could make Daniel hurry up. 

‘I know being patience is not a virtue we possess but I promise I’ll make it worth your while.’ Daniel says, crawling up his younger selves body to mouth at the bulge in his Calvin Klein underwear. 

‘Fuck!’ Dan cries, bucking into his older persona’s mouth. 

Taking pity on the writhing boy under him, Daniel pulls off the younger’s underwear with his teeth, his cock springing free completely hard and an angry red. 

Daniel eyes his own cock and licks his lips. ‘I can see why Phil is quite smitten with this part of our anatomy.’ Daniel says huskily, before engulfing the head of his cock in his warm, wet mouth.

Dan groans and bucks up automatically causing Daniel to hold his hips down, spluttering slightly. 

‘I know we have a chocking kink but go easy on me ok?’ Daniel requests before taking more of Dan’s cock in his eager mouth. 

‘More!’ Dan says, his voice no longer articulate. Daniel acquiesces, relaxing his throat so he could take Dan’s cock almost all the way down his tight throat. Dan looks at the head of curls that were between his legs, praying to all of the Gods that this wasn’t some messed up vivid wet dream. 

Dan’s eyes met Daniels’ and the air seemed to crackle with lust. 

‘Stop!’ Dan groans, breathing a sigh of relief when Daniel complied straight away, almost gagging in his attempt to get off Dan’s cock as quickly as possible. 

‘What’s wrong Bear?’ Daniel asks, moving up Dan’s body to cradle Dan’s face with so much fondness it makes Dan’s heart squeeze. 

‘Nothing, I just don’t want to cum yet.’ Dan admits, his checks flushing with embarrassment.

‘How would you like to cum Bear?’ Daniel presses, the flirty tone back now he was sure Dan was ok. 

‘I think you know. Being me and all.’ Dan says, avoiding Daniel’s piercing glare. 

‘If you can’t say it, then you are not ready for it.’ Daniel says, half teasing, half deadly serious. 

Dan takes a deep breath and stares deep into Daniel’s honeyed irises. 

‘I want to come while you are fucking me. I want to come on your cock. I want us to come together. I want to make you cum’ 

Daniel inhales sharply, nearly cumming then and there. 

Daniel surges forward and ravishes Dan in a mouth blistering kiss that has them both breathless. 

‘That is literally the hottest thing we have ever said.’ Daniel says, tearing off his clothes at inhumane speed. 

‘You are so beautiful.’ Dan says, eyes raking over every inch of his future body. 

‘So are you.’ Daniel replies, voice so genuine that it makes Dan’s head spin. 

Daniel rummages in the bedside draw and produces a half empty bottle of lube. 

‘I don’t think we need a condom somehow.’ Daniel laughs at his own joke.

Dan rolls his eyes but is cut short by the sound of the cap being opened and the lube being poured on Daniel’s experienced hands.

‘I know you wish Phil was more rough with you when he gets you ready for his massive cock.’ Dan whispers, his fingers warming the lube and eyes locked onto Dan’s widened ones. 

Without warning Daniel pushes one finger into Dan causing him to gasp in shock. The finger probes and caresses his walls bluntly. 

‘I also know you like not being fully open. You always were a sucker for a bit of pain aren’t you Dan?’ Daniel groans, the thought of sinking into his own body seeming so kinky that he has to stop himself coming then and there. 

‘Hurry up and get inside of me then.’ Dan says cheekily, knowing exactly the effect these words will have on his future self. 

Daniel’s eyes are wide and his mouth drops open as he surveys the smug look on his dopplegangers face. 

‘Can’t wait to wipe that smug look off your face.’ Daniel breathes, lathering up his cock and shoving a second finger next to the other one. 

Dan shouts as Daniel begins pumping his fingers in and out of him without mercy. 

‘Not so cocky now are you Danny boy.’ Daniel says, pulling Dan’s bottom lip back with his teeth and watching it ping back. 

‘Get inside me please. Punish me with our cock.’ Dan begs, all shame melting away as desperation takes over. 

‘Holy fuck we definitely know what to say to get us riled up don’t we naughty Dan.’ Daniel says, plundering Dan’s sweet mouth with his skilled tongue and lining up his impressive cock to Dan’s quivering hole. 

‘Last chance to back out?’ Daniel says, mirth dancing in his eyes. 

‘Not a chance Howell. Unless you are too chicken to fuck yourself.’ Dan fires back, a smirk gracing his face, his dimples making their first show all evening. 

As an answer, Daniel pushes in powerfully, bottoming out in one strong thrust. Dan’s eyes roll in their sockets and he cries out as pleasure blossoms throughout his whole body. 

‘Yeeeessssss.’ Dan groans, realising that he really was the only one who could fully satisfy his messed up desires. 

‘Phil is an amazing lover but he can’t fuck you this good can he.’ Daniel growls into Dan’s ear, pulling out till just his tip is in Dan before slamming in without restraint, hitting Dan’s prostate like a bullseye on a dart board. 

‘Only you. So good.’ Dan mumbles, delirious with the pleasure as Daniel plays him just as well as he plays the piano. 

‘So good for me Dan, so perfect. Take me so well.’ Daniel cries, tapping into the praise kink that he knows was more present during his younger years.

A garbled moan leaves Dan’s mouth at this, bucking into Daniel’s thrusts. 

‘If only Phil could see us now. What if your Phil and my Phil fucked? You should see my Phil, he is so confident and sexy. You would cum in your pants if you saw him.’ Daniel pants into Dan’s ear, his cock moving in and out of Dan at a slow but hard pace. 

Daniel shoves his long fingers into Dan’s mouth, groaning when Dan suckles them as if they were his favourite snack. 

‘You always had a sinful mouth. So good.’ Daniel exclaims, kissing up and down Dan’s neck lazily as his hips continue poisoning his cock into his past self. 

‘Now I know why Phil loves fucking us so much, your hole sucks me in so greedily. Such a cock slut aren’t we Dan.’ Daniel breathes, his thrusts slowing as he feels his peak approaching. 

‘Are you close honey?’ Daniel asks, removing his fingers so Dan can answer him. 

Dan simply nods, his body wracked with tremors as his high looms ahead of him. His straitened hair has begun to curl and the patch of red on his jaw has spread to cover his neck and collar bones. 

‘Let me tell you what I love about you. About me.’ Daniel announces, realising he had forgotten the reason he was here amongst his lust. 

‘Your eyes are expressive and shine like gold.’ Daniel begins, kissing Dan’s eyelids.

‘Your skin is blemish free and is so responsive.’ Daniel adds, sucking another hickey into his neck. 

‘Your heart is so full and you always mean to do good.’ Daniel continues, his palm presses on top of Dan’s heart which is somersaulting as his prostate continues to be stimulated by Daniel’s throbbing cock. 

‘Our dick is so thick and long, Phil let’s us fuck him with it.’ Daniel exclaims, wrapping his large hand around Dan’s dick and pumping it lightly. 

This light touch and the barrage of compliments are the final straw, his breath stuttering and every muscle taught as he cums, long streams of cum oozing from his cock. 

Feeling his own hole clench on his cock is too much for Daniel to handle. He spurts stream after stream of cum inside himself. He forces his eyes open to watch his younger counterpart fall apart beneath him. 

The only sound that is heard in the dark bedroom is the harsh breathing of the two Dan’s as their hearts try to recover from the kinky events of the evening. 

Daniel summons enough strength to untie Dan from cuffs and tie pulls out of Dan. Dan cuddles up to Daniel, too exhausted to resist. He always was a sucker for post coitus cuddles. Daniel presses a tired kiss onto Dan’s head, mind empty from pleasure and shock. 

‘So what now?’ Dan asks tiredly. 

‘I guess I will disappear when you realise that you are beautiful and are just as beautiful as me.’ Daniel responds, wishing he never had to leave but also missing Phil. 

‘I don’t want you to go. How will I go on without you?’ Dan says, tears spilling freely down his cheeks like Niagara falls. 

Daniel turns Dan to face him and wipes his tears away with the back of his hand. 

‘I will always be with you Dan. You just have to have some faith in yourself. You need to start looking at yourself with the same awe you look at me with. We are the same person after all.’ Daniel says, his hand resting over Dan’s heart to illustrate his point. 

‘Thank you. For everything. For giving me hope.’ Dan says, covering Daniel’s hand with his own. 

Daniel smiles widely and boops Dan on the nose. ‘You only have yourself to thank. I’m counting on you to become me someday.’ 

‘I will, I promise.’ Dan says, voice becoming stronger with determination. 

‘I can’t let Phil miss out of getting to fuck you.’ Dan adds, glinting cheekily. 

‘And getting fucked by me.’ Daniel adds, ruffling Dan’s sweat curled hair. 

Dan reaches up and kisses Daniel passionately, pouring his remaining energy into the kiss. 

He tried to communicate his new found appreciation for himself into the kiss, realising this is what he should have been trying to do all along. 

As if the Universe had been waiting for Dan to do just this, there was a blinding light and Dan saw he was alone. 

He placed a hand over his heart and took a deep breath. 

‘I won’t let us down.’ Dan promised. 

He had seen his future and god dammed he was not going to prevent it from happening with some existentialism. 

He walks gingerly over to his mirror and surveys his reflection covered in bruises and hickeys. The corner of his mouth twitches as he realises he is going to have to explain these marks to Phil tomorrow. 

He was far from the confident man he had been fucked by tonight, but as he took in his eyes full of life and his curling hair, Dan realised he wasn’t as far away from being that man as he thought. 

 

 

 


	2. Let Me Take Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day and Phil wonders what would happen if his Dan met 2014 Phil. 
> 
> Based off a reader's prompt for power bottom Dan and praise kink Phil.

 

 

Dan wakes up the day after from a really deep sleep. He had dreamt that he had gone back in time to 2014 and helped his past self find acceptance. By fucking him no less. Dan couldn’t help smile at how hot it had been. To be in control for a change, even though they do switch now and then. 

He rolls over and kisses Phil’s neck, wondering if Phil would think he was a freak for having such a kinky dream. Phil stirs almost instantly, moving to give Dan as much access to his neck as possible. Dan pauses his licks and bites to kiss Phil on his mouth, which Phil welcomes warmly, turning them so Dan is straddling his thighs. 

‘Morning Bear.’ Phil says sleepily, his quiff sticking up at odd angles from his sleep. 

‘I had the most weird dream last night.’ Dan whispered, kissing the corner of Phil’s manly jaw. 

Phil’s eyes sparkle as he takes in Dan’s barely used expression. 

‘It must have been something to make you look as shy as your 2009 self.’ Phil muses, kissing Dan’s blush on his cheeks. 

‘It was actually about a younger version of myself.’ Dan mumbles, eyes not meeting Phil’s curious blue ones. 

‘I’m way curious now! You know you can tell me anything honey?’ Phil says gently but full of mirth. 

Steadying himself on Phil’s broad chest, Dan takes a deep breath and explains ‘I was helping my 2014 past self feel better about himself.’ 

Phil smiles sadly, remembering all too well the self hatred 2014 Dan had wrestled with. 

‘How did you do that?’ Phil prompts, feeling like he wasn’t been told the whole truth.

Dan coughs and hides his face in Phil’s neck. ‘I made love to him.’ Dan said quietly, his voice vibrating through Phil’s neck. 

Phil stiffened, his cock twitching in interest in his boxer shorts. 

‘Did you like it Dan?’ Phil asks, voice quiet as if to not spook Dan.

Dan smiled against Phil’s neck and rose to meet Phil’s lust blown eyes.

‘Why, do you like that image Phil?’ Dan asks, his voice a sultry deep tone that sinks into Phil’s bones. 

Phil simply nods and swallows, his cock swelling more and more. 

‘One of you is so hot that the idea of two of you is too much.’ Phil admits, blushing a bit himself. 

Dan laughs and kisses Phil deeply, embarrassment melting away. 

‘I told him that I am more confident now and that we switch sometimes.’ Dan added smirking. 

Phil lets out a long breath and grips Dan, pulling him closer to him. 

‘That is true, he doesn’t know what a power bottom you are and how kinky we are.’ Phil answers, cock fully hard now as he remembers the kinkiest things they have done in recent years. They always fought to keep the spark alive. 

‘I wish I could tell 2014 Phil how we have sex now, 2014 me would have such good sex for longer!’ Dan admits, his cock half hard at the thought of 2014 Phil listening to him in wonder. 

Phil bucks up into Dan, the image of his 2014 self seeing the sexy, confident man Dan had turned into.

‘That Phil would be so eager to please you, you would have all the control.’ Phil groans, messing up Dan’s curly hair, remembering how straight his 2014 hair had been.

‘I want that more than anything’, Dan moans, pulling Phil into a bruising kiss. The possibilities seem endless and immensely hot. 

‘You have my permission to rock my 2014 world.’ Phil says, flipping them over so he grinds into Dan slowly. 

Dan groans and closes his eyes, desperate for that dream to be a reality but glad to be with whatever Phil he can get his hands on. After squeezing his eyes shut he suddenly feels Phil’s weight lift from his pliant body. He opens his eyes and is shocked to discover he is lying outside his 2014 Apartment yet again. He pinches his arm and cries out as the pain flows through him. This must be real he realises in shock. Standing up, Dan knocks before he can talk himself out of it. He hears movement from inside and what sounds like things being knocked over. The door opens revealing the 2014 Phil, with mid length Emo hair and shocked blue eyes. 

‘Dan?’ He asks tentatively, as if asking a question would scare Dan away. 

‘I didn’t think you’d recognise me so easily.’ Dan replies, blush colouring his cheeks a little. 

Phil ducks his head embarrassed and answers ‘How could I ever not recognise you? Though you do look very different.’ 

Something dawns on Dan and he asks ‘Did your Dan tell you about last night?’ 

Phil blushes violently and nods ‘Yes, but I didn’t believe him’

Dan smiles and takes a step into the apartment, causing Phil to almost fall backwards. 

‘How is he doing?’ Dan asks, feeling weird for asking about himself. 

Phil smiles, his eyes glowing in the dim light of the landing.

‘He is still sad but he seems to have hope now, thanks to you.’ Phil adds, meeting Dan’s eyes for the first time. 

‘I think I’ve been sent here to help both of you this time.’ Dan exclaims, realising that if this version of Phil knew what he would come to like in bed that it would help younger Dan’s self love mission as well as improve their sex life. Phil steps back, half to let Dan come further into his old apartment and also in fear. 

‘How are you suppose to help us?’ Phil asks, sounding scared of the answer. 

Dan crowds into Phil’s space, smirking down at him. ‘I’m all yours this time Philly.’ Phil gulps and becomes rooted to the spot. 

‘What is the goal this time?’ Phil asks quietly, a million possibilities running through his mind. Dan’s smirk falters as he tries to think of a way to not shock Phil. 

‘It’s not just our appearances that have changed in the future, it’s our preferences as well.’ Phil’s eyes widen at this and he subconsciously leans towards Dan. 

‘Well I like how your appearance has changed. I love how my Dan looks but I love how confident you seem.’ Phil says, his eyes raking slowly up and down Dan’s improved physique. 

‘I’m glad, you are more confident too. How would you like to be taught what we like in the bedroom?’ Dan says as seductively as he can manage. 

Phil steps closer to Dan and whispers ‘I would like that very much.’ 

Dan backs Phil into the nearest wall and ravishes him in a bruising kiss. Phil gasps and runs his hands through Dan’s now curly hair. A moan rips out of Dan’s throat at Phil’s eagerness, having forgotten how horny 2014 Phil had been. Phil works his lips down to Dan’s throat testing if the skin there is still as sensitive as his 2014 counterpart. Dan groans and his head hits the wall as he allows Phil to kiss and nip every inch of his neck. Phil, emboldened by the fact not everything changes in the future, runs his hands slowly down Dan’s body to his hips and brings their hips together. Dan moans, the loud noise ricocheting throughout the flat. Breathing heavily he untangles himself from Phil’s passionate grip and says: 

‘Lesson number 1, I have more control in the future.’ Phil gulps and looks up at Dan with wide eyes, the pupils blown with lust.

‘Show me.’ Phil says, his voice saturated with lust. 

Dan smirks and takes Phil’s hand, dragging him down the hallway to Phil’s bedroom. He flings Phil onto the bed unceremoniously and pins him to the mattress, taking his lips into a passionate, firm kiss. Phil bucks his hips into Dan’s causing Dan to pin Phil’s wrists above his head. Dan releases Phil’s bruised lips and sucks a mark into the juncture between his jaw and neck. 

‘Dan please! Show me what I do to you in the future.’ Phil begs, writhing under Dan’s administrations. Dan smirks and leans back to look deep into Phil’s eyes. 

‘Are you sure you can handle it?’ Dan says, his voice low and sultry. 

‘Yes, I want to make you feel good. Now and for 2014 Dan.’ Phil groans, struggling against Dan’s firm hold on his wrists. 

Dan begins stripping Phil in a flurry of movement, Phil keeping his arms above his head when he could. 

‘I’ve always loved your body.’ Dan whispers, leaving a trail of hickeys down Phil’s snow white chest. Phil moans, the vibration flowing through his chest making Dan feel them. Dan pauses to strip off his clothes, Phil’s eyes going wide as he takes in Dan’s toned form. 

‘I take up Yoga.’ Dan says, winking as Phil blushes, his cock hardening. 

‘Are we still in love?’ Phil asks, the question escaping without permission from his plump lips. Dan’s eyes soften and he runs his hands through Phil’s hair.

‘We are very much in love Phil.’ 

Phil’s answering smile is blinding as he reaches up and kisses Dan sweetly, so relieved that he and Dan are still sickeningly in love in the future. Dan squeaks into their kiss and Phil realises with a jolt that Dan has started fingering himself open. 

‘You’re so hot it hurts.’ Phil whines, breaking the kiss to stare at Dan’s expression as he works himself open. 

‘So you’re still a bottom in the future?’ Phil asks, curiosity burning in his eyes. 

‘Yes, but I still take more control, I use future Phil’s dick for my pleasure and he loves it.’ Dan grins, positioning Phil’s dick so it’s at his entrance. 

‘Oh I bet he does, please do the same to me. I want to give you so much pleasure.’ Phil groans, thrusting up the feel the edge of Dan’s stretched hole. Their moans intermingle as Dan inches his way down Phil’s long cock. 

‘You always feel so good inside me.’ Dan chokes out, as he takes Phil’s cock all the way up to the hilt. 

‘I’m so glad I get to be inside you in the future too.’ Phil breathes, eyes wide in awe at the blissed out expression on Dan’s face. 

Dan leans forward and pulls Phil’s bottom lip and watches it ping back satisfyingly back. 

‘In the future, you love when I fuck you too. You beg for it actually.’ Phil shuts his eyes tight and feels his dick pulse inside Dan’s tight heat. 

‘I wish my Dan would have the confidence to take me.’ Phil groans, forcing his eyes open to see Dan slowly rise off his stiff dick. 

‘Well you could encourage him to now. He always thinks about fucking you, but loves having you inside him.’ Dan says breathlessly, sinking back down onto Phil with a sigh. 

‘Sometimes I tie you up, just use you as a living dildo. Would you like that Phil?’ Dan asks, moving his hips torturously slow.  
Phil’s guttural moan is answer enough, his hands straining above his head. 

‘I love that you are using me for your pleasure instead of mine.’ Phil admits, wishing desperately to run his hands all over Dan’s toned chest. 

Dan grins and pumps his cock leisurely. ‘Such a good cock, I take it whenever I want. I just unzip my Phil’s jeans and suck and impale myself on it.’ 

Phil writhes on the bed, feeling his high closing in on him already. ‘I can’t imagine my Dan ever doing that. I’m always the one to initiate.’ Phil whimpers, his cock getting impossibly harder inside Dan. 

‘Well you better believe it, I am insatiable. Do you have any idea how hard it is being with you in public and not riding you all the time?’ Dan breathes, speech faltering as he begins to move faster and faster. Up and down and in and out. 

Without warning Dan flips them over and rises on all fours, his amazing ass on display. 

‘I want you to fuck me hard, give me the orgasm I deserve.’ Dan says gravely, shaking his ass in Phil’s face. 

‘Your wish is my command.’ Phil says breathlessly as he grabs Dan’s hips tightly and sinks fully into Dan’s unforgiving heat. 

Dan bends over and pushes his ass closer to Phil, causing Phil to pull him even closer to his hips. Dan’s prostate is assaulted at a punishing rate, guttural noises escaping the both of them as they chase their elusive high. 

‘Yes good boy, that’s it Phil. So good for me. Such a perfect cock.’ Dan babbles, knowing Phil isn’t aware of the praise kink he harbours. Phil slows down to a torturous pace and pushes in one inch at a time. 

‘Does this please you Master?’ Phil asks, half curious and half just wanting to prolong this crazy experience for longer.

‘Such a good boy, hitting my prostate so deep this way. Are you gonna make a mess in me honey?’ Dan asks, feeling his hole begin to clench around Phil’s generous dick. 

‘Gonna breed you, fill you with my cum.’ Phil says half drunk with lust. 

As he watches himself enter Dan’s ass he begins to spurt deep inside him. He continues to fuck Dan through it, thrusting so hard he is bound to leave bruises on his peachy ass. 

‘Yes, good boy cuming for Daddy, using my hole to store your delicious cum.’ Dan grinds out, pushing back onto Phil’s cock to trigger his own orgasm. His ass spasms as he cums as well, milking Phil’s cock for all it’s worth. Dan collapses bringing a Phil down with him.

As their breathing mellows out Phil whispers into the silence, ‘Sorry I couldn’t hold on, it was so hot I couldn’t stop. I didn’t want it to end yet’ 

Dan uses all his strength to roll them onto their sides, kissing Phil’s abused lips and replying ‘What makes you think it’s over yet? I remember how good your stamina was in 2014. I’m gonna use your cock all night baby.’ 

Phil’s eyebrows shoot up into his disheveled hair as Dan pushes Phil onto his back and shuffles between his legs, taking his spent cock into his mouth and sucking softly, humming at the familiar taste of his cum. 

‘You are going to kill me.’ Phil groans, as his cock begins to twitch weakly as Dan’s talented mouth coaxes his dick back to life. 

Dan grins and begins to deep throat him. He had so much to teach Phil after all. 

Little did they both know, 2014 Dan was staring in awe from a crack in the door. His hand was covered in cum and he couldn’t believe how amazing he looked when he took control and how much Phil enjoyed it. Well this has given me some ideas and some self esteem, 2014 Dan thought as he licked his fingers clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then! Hope the reader who requested this is happy with the finished result!
> 
> Do let me know if anyone else has any prompts for this or in general! 
> 
> Or just let me know what you think. Was it too much? haha help.


	3. Let Us Teach You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time both Dan and Phil pay their younger selves a visit.

Phil greets a worn out and sated Dan who materialises next to him in their bed hours later, a sleepy grin gracing his features. 

“Why do you get to have all the fun?” Phil asks grumpily, getting distracted as he begins to ‘remember’ what happened to him four years ago when an older Dan visited him and rocked his world. 

“I’m sure young Dan would benefit from an older, more experienced Phil.” He leans in and kisses Phil lazily, just because he can. He pulls back with a sigh as Phil tries to deepen the kiss and looks at him thoughtfully. “Both of our younger selves could do with some coaching from both of us actually.” Phil sits up and his eyes shine in the subdued light of their bedroom. 

“Do you think whatever is causing this time travel stuff would allow for both of us to go?” Phil asks. Dan shrugs his shoulders and tries to bring Phil back down to his level, pawing at him like an exhausted puppy. 

“What would the objective be?” Phil asks, sensing that whatever was causing this phenomenon would only do so if it was absolutely necessary. Dan sits up next to Phil and strokes his chin, eyebrows scrunched, deep in thought. Phil sees the moment a lightbulb moment happens as Dan gasps and claps his hands.

“We would demonstrate the type of intimacy they have been missing by showing them how we are together. Then we could show our past selves our new tastes individually. Would be like a traditional foursome except for the time travelling aspect.” Phil laughs, doing the ‘tongue bite” thing Dan wants Phil to get a patent for.

“Sounds like a hands on lesson, with two teachers this time.” Dan agrees, stroking Phil’s collar bone slowly, a glint of mischief in his golden eyes. Their lips meet like two reuniting lovers, passionately with a hint of desperation. Their embrace is cut short as they land with a thump outside their old front door. Laughter rings through the hallway as they look around in disbelief. Phil jumps up and offers Dan a hand.

“Best not keep our past selves waiting.” Dan smirks at Phil’s enthusiasm as he lets Phil pull him off the ground. They knock on the door together, their palms sweaty with anticipation. A startled Dan opens the door, a younger Phil stood to the left of him, a protective hand on his shoulder. 

“How are you both here?” younger Phil asks, pulling Dan back carefully to step in front of him. Older Dan shrugs sheepishly while Phil rubs the back of his neck. 

“Well we were discussing if it would be worthwhile to show you guys how we are intimate together in the future.” Phil elaborates, stepping into the warm flat causing their younger selves to scuttle back. Dan shakes his head and follows his Phil inside, butterflies crashing against his stomach. 

“Is there really more to teach us?” young Dan asks quietly as they all sit down in the lounge, twisting the end of his sleeve. Older Phil walks over to young Dan and makes him look at him by taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Young Dan gasps as he takes in older Phil’s intense stare. 

“Oh Dan, there is always more to learn. We are still discovering new things even now.” He reaches down and presses a firm kiss to Dan’s flushes cheek. Young Phil speaks up from the other side of the lounge, trying and failing to inject some confidence into his voice:

“Oh really? Like what.” Daniel giggles causing the remaining three to zero on him, causing him to blush like his younger counterpart. 

“Well we’ve discovered I might have a slight voyeurism kink, which I just realised is perfect to test in this situation.” Younger Phil saunters over to Dan and leans in slowly. 

“You get off on the idea of me and Dan watching as my older self wrecks you? Want us to see how well you take his cock?” Dan gasps and shivers, taking in both Phils’ lust blown eyes. 

“Well Dan has always loved showing everyone what a good boy he is.” Older Phil adds, reaching his Dan with three long strides and pulling him into a bruising kiss. Their younger selves stare in rapt fascination as Dan grips Phil’s jumper desperately as Phil takes his mouth again and again. 

Younger Dan joins Phil and they link hands, mouth open in awe as they take in their future selves enjoying each other so rapturously. Younger Phil clears his throat pointedly as Phil dips his hands under Dan’s shirt to feel his smooth skin. They part reluctantly, breathless.

“Not enjoying the show?” Phil asks agitatedly. Younger Phil laughs at his older selfs annoyance, understanding completely. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to ask how come you two are so passionate after all this time?” Future Dan and Phil smile at each other before facing the younger couple. 

“It comes from trust and communication. The more time I spend time with him, the more I love him.” Phil answers, wrapping an arm around Dan’s shoulders. 

Dan gestures between them and adds “The more we have faced together as a couple, the more we appreciate each other. We have always fought to keep the romance alive between us.” Young Dan steps towards them and says:

“Show us how to do that then, we want to learn everything we can so we can have as strong a relationship as you one day.” Older Phil smirks and leads his Dan over to the sofa. 

“Show us what you’ve got and we will suggest improvements.” Phil suggests, kissing Dan firmly and pulling his bottom lip with his teeth. Younger Phil is shocked into action, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and tugging him close to him. He plunders his mouth thoroughly, eliciting a low moan from young Dan. Older Phil runs a teasing hand up and down Dan’s thigh, knowing exactly how much his boyfriend was enjoying watching their old selves kiss. It wasn’t every day you saw yourselves kiss after all. They were the epitome of young love, little gasps and moans flowing from them as they pawed at each other earnestly. 

Electricity crackled through the air as the four boys fed off each other’s vibes, Older Phil feeling smug as he watches his younger self take Dan apart bit by bit. Older Dan coughs pointedly as 2014 Phil begins assaulting Dan’s neck with his tongue. They break apart, flushed and breathing ragged. Older Phil gestures for Daniel to go first. 

“Well firstly, that was very hot. I can see why we have lasted so long.” Dan begins, laughing as he sees the sheepish, pleased looks on their faces. “But the main thing you can improve on is by seeing each other as equals in the bedroom.” Both Phil’s open their mouths to object but Daniel holds a hand up to stop them. “I never feel like less with either of you, far from it. I just mean that especially in our younger days, I always took a back seat to the whole thing.”

Both Phil’s look at each other knowingly, while the two Dan’s do the same. “I just know that both Phil and I enjoy it when I get more involved in the whole thing.” Daniel turns to his Phil and sweeps a lock of his jet black hair out of his eye. “For instance, Phil goes nuts whenever I initiate sex. Or take more control in the bedroom, as you now know 2014 Phil.” Younger Dan looks up at his Phil wide eyed, worried he is not measuring up to Phil’s desires. Phil wraps an arm around him and kisses the top of his head. 

“That will come with time and practise. For now, why don’t you explore him more as he kisses you?” Daniel suggests, chuckling at the excitement of both of their faces. Phil slowly leans in and kisses Dan, hands lightly gripping the sides of his face, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. Dan moans and hesitatingly runs his hands up and down Phil’s back. 

Daniel apprasies them with words of encouragement, pleased that his plan of coaching them was actually working. He walks over to them quietly, so as not to spook the lovers. He whispers into Dan’s ear: “Why not grip his hair or feel his bare skin?” Eager to please his older self, Dan grips Phil’s hair and brings his face even closer to his own, causing a low growl to emit from Phil’s throat. 

“You’re such a good boy aren’t you Dan? Bet you like having both Phil’s here wanting you so badly.” Daniel says in a sultry tone. Dan’s answer’s in a breathy “yesss” that has both Phil’s wanting to pin him against the wall and have their way with him. Emboldened by the feeling of all eyes on him, Dan slips his hands under Phil’s shirt and presses greedily into his skin. Phil responds by biting his ear lobe and exploring his neck, almost as a reward for his daring behaviour. Daniel speaks up louder this time causing the pair to part to listen in eagerly.

“The most important thing we have learned since 2014 is that good communication is important in the bedroom as well. Tell eachother something you like in the bedroom, it feels amazing trust me. You might discover something new as well” Daniel winks, causing Dan to look down at his feet shyly. Young Phil takes Dan’s hands and swings them gently. 

“Would you like me to go first Bear?” He asks tenderly, love shining clearly in his orb eyes. Dan nods, still not looking at him. Phil takes a big breath and says:

“I love how at peace you look when you surrender yourself to me, how you give yourself over to pleasure.” Dan looks at up at this, a small smile gracing his lips. 

“But just now, with you touching me like that, it made me feel precious. I love you taking what you want, that I’m all yours.” Phil breaths, eyes unblinking as he looks deeply into Dan’s. Dan’s smile widens at this and speaks softly:

“I love how safe you make me feel when you take control. Makes me feel loved and cared for. But I can see now why I love taking more control in the future, helps me believe that I deserve someone as amazing as you. Pun not intended.” They both laugh, their older counterparts looking proud. 

“I love being the one who makes you feel pleasure too when I take more control.” Dan says, shivering slightly as he remembers how confident it made him feel. Older Phil speaks up, his voice low with arousal:

“Try telling each other more specific things now, you are both doing so well.” Younger Phil nods and adds:

“I love how you beg for me to touch you when I tease you during foreplay, how you are always trying to rush me when I prep you.” 

Dan’s eyes widen, looking at older Dan as if to confirm that he was aware Phil felt this way. Seeing the question in his younger eyes, Daniel nods, eyes full of mirth and delight. 

“I love how you just grab me and kiss me when you want me, when it’s in the middle of the day and it’s a surprise.” Dan reveals, emboldened by the desire coursing through him. Phil growls and takes his lips in a bruising kiss, hands gripping his arms tightly. 

“I like how you are always so willing and ready when that happens, always on the same page as me.” Phil adds, looking at Dan as if he is starting to truly see him. 

“I also like when you initiate sex more subtly too, pressing a bit more firmly against me on the coach when we watch anime, complimenting me, finding excuses to wrestle me - like that time you accused me of cheating at Mario Kart.” Dan says, both boys staring wistfully into the distance as the memory of that evening ensnares their senses. Daniel, who had stepped back during all of this to give them some space, now approaches them once more.

“Should we move this to the bedroom? I think you guys are ready for the next lesson.” Both boys look at each other and then to their older counterparts, nerves and lust permeating their features. 

“We’re ready” Phil says, looking to Dan and smiling as he nods his head firmly. All four of them look at each other with anticipation, all of them feeling that this was going to be an evening they would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all sorry for the wait! Life has been hectic and I've had bit of writers' block too. 
> 
> I have decided to split this chapter in half seeing as the build up got out of control lol
> 
> Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if there is anything in particular you would like from the next chapter.
> 
> xx


End file.
